


Missing conversations from SSW2016

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Missing scenes from past story lines [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hospital, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, ssw 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Literally what the title says, a couple of conversations between characters after ssw 2016 happened. Someone suggested the topic ssw and this is what my mind came up with.1 Chas &Paddy2. Paddy & Robert3. Aaron & Paddy (and a little bonus Aaron & Robert)





	Missing conversations from SSW2016

“How's he? Is he alright? I'm so sorry I wasn't there earlier... but I...”

 

“Calm down Paddy.” - said Chas interrupting his rambling. She didn't need the fuss. Not right now. - “It's okay, he's …. he's good now.” - she smiled weakly with tears in her eyes as she stood in front of Aaron's room, looking through the window. The curtains weren't closed so they could see him. And Robert. He was right there beside him, his hands holding Aaron's.

 

“What's he doing there?” - spat Paddy. He clearly hated Robert and wanted him as far away from Aaron as possible.

 

“Don't start please.”

 

“But... but...”

 

“No buts.. Robert was there the whole time. He refused to leave. He slept on that tiny sofa all night”.

 

“Really?” - he asked surprised.

 

“He really loves him Paddy.” - she saw that Paddy was about to say something but she didn't let him – “And if you wanna go in there you have to promise to be nice. It's important for Aaron. And it would be the best given the circumstances.”

 

“What? What circumstances?” - Chas realized that he had no clue about the proposal, and at first she didn't wanna say anything, but if he goes in there, sees the ring and freaks out in front of Robert, that would only make things worse. And things were bad enough without all of that.

 

“Robert proposed.” - she whispered.

 

“He did what?”

 

“I don't know much but, it happened when they crashed.”

 

“That flipping bastard.” - he said shaking his head. - “You know he came to me that day, asking for my blessing. I had no idea he was about to do this.”

 

“We should've seen it coming.”

 

“What? You're joking right? Robert Sugden.... the manipulative scumbag who... who caused him so much pain and grief? That Robert Sugden now suddenly wants to marry him? You don't expect me to be okay with that do you?”

 

“Look Paddy, I know you don't want to admit it, but even you have to see that.... he's changed.”

 

“Why are you on his side?”

 

“I'm not.... I'm on Aaron's side. And he loves Robert. And believe me it took me some time to accept it but... Robert loves him too. You didn't see him after they brought Aaron in. He was in a state Paddy. Well to be honest he wasn't here when we arrived with Liv...”

 

Ha!!” - he shouted - “Told you. He couldn't have been that shocked.” - said Paddy desperate to find a glimpse of this story that screamed 'ROBERT SUGDEN IS A CHEAT AND HE'S ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR NUMBER ONE' He thought he found it.

 

“You know why he wasn't here?” - asked Chas looking at him for a second before she wiped her eyes – “Because he went back ... to the car. That car that's at the bottom of that damn lake right now.... just so he could rescue that ring for him. He was soaking wet when he came back, and I couldn't believe my eyes when he showed it to us. That man” – she said pointing at Robert who was still in the same position with his hands still gripping Aaron's – “that man in there, he saved my son. He saved his life, and for that I'll always be grateful.”

 

“Chas...” - said Paddy wanted to hug her.

 

“No, I'm tired of all the fighting, I need to be strong for him, because he still needs to wake up, and he's gonna need his mum.” - she said taking a big breath. - “You can go in, if you think you can act like someone who cares for him, but if you can't take your issues aside, then please just go home. I tell him you were here, but, …”

 

“No... I … I want to see him. I'm not gonna cause any trouble. I … I wouldn't. He's like a son to me, and I'm always gonna be there for him.” - he said with a nod before he headed to the door.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Has he.....” - he started, wanting to ask if he's woken up yet.

 

“No, not yet.” - answered Robert. He was sitting next to Aaron's bed, stroking his hand with his thumb. Paddy wanted to hate him for it, but the look on his face... he looked..... so genuine. He had a hard time believing that.

 

“Chas told me what happened. Well... not... not in so many details.” - he stuttered. Robert didn't say a word, he focused on Aaron and every breath he took. - “We need to talk.” - said Paddy finally.

 

“Look.” - said Robert keeping his voice down. - “I know you probably have questions and you wanna talk about how useless I am, and how he could do so much better, and... you'd be right. But I love him, and no matter how much I'd like to prove you wrong, I won't leave this room until he wakes up.”

 

“Alright.” - answered Paddy. There was no point in fighting. Robert seemed very determined, and somehow Paddy respected that. - “He's gonna be fine you know.” - Robert didn't answer, he only scoffed as soon as he heard the words. He's had enough of people saying that. But they don't know do they? They weren't in the car, they have no idea what was it like to see the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with, fighting for his life, then slowly giving up. They didn't see Aaron's face as he told him to leave him there. They knew nothing.

 

“Do you want a coffee?” - asked Chas stepping into the room. Paddy turned around to see her looking at Robert.

 

“I'm not gonna....”

 

“You don't have to go, I get one for you.” - she smiled. She knew that he wouldn't leave Aaron alone.

 

“I can stay.” - offered Paddy.

 

“I'm not going anywhere.” - repeated Robert with his eyes on Aaron's face.

 

“Paddy, why don't you give me a hand?” - asked Chas. Paddy nodded and after a few more seconds, he followed her out of the room.

 

“He's a stubborn …..”

 

“He's scared.” - said Chas not letting him finish that sentence.

 

“He acted like.... like....”

 

“Like he cares about him?” - she asked – “Woah what a surprise.” – she said rolling her eyes.

 

“I just...”

 

“You don't understand. I know.” - she said as they arrived to the machine. - “We weren't there.”

 

“I was there.. well... not _there_ there... but I know what it was like.” - said Paddy.

 

“Were you under water, trapped in a car, with time running out?” - asked Chas snapping at him. - “Were you?”

 

“What.. I didn't... I mean...” - he stuttered. - “How do...”

 

“How do you think? Robert told me. He told me after we almost lost him. He was a mess, and he kept saying that it was his fault.”

 

“Well...”

 

“It wasn't.” - said Chas knowing what Paddy wanted to say. - “Aaron was stuck …. he couldn't get out.”

 

“So how...?”

 

“Robert didn't say much, he didn't want to talk about it. And we were still waiting for the doctors so, I didn't push.” - she said holding the coffee in her hand.

 

“I give this to him.” - said Paddy, and at first Chas wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but, she let him eventually.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Things were a bit slow after Aaron went home from hospital. Robert didn't let him do anything remotely tiring, so he pretty much stayed in bed all day. It would've been great, if he didn't hate sitting around 24/7. He was more than bored. And Robert started to annoy him slightly. Okay it was still cute but, he was fine, he didn't need the fuss.

It was a day before the funeral when he poured himself a pint and went to the backroom. He wasn't alone for long.

 

“Hey, how are you?” - asked Paddy sitting next to him.

 

“Erm... fine... like I was yesterday and the day before....” - he didn't understand the question because they've spoken since the accident, and he thought that he can finally close that horrible chapter of his life.

 

“I just... it's not.... I mean.... “

 

“Come on Paddy what is it?” - he asked impatient.

 

“We never really had a chance to... to talk about what happened.”

 

“How'd you mean?”

 

“I mean I know what happened.. what I mean is... Robert didn't say much at the hospital and... and then next thing I know you're engaged and...”

 

“Okay, if you wanna badmouth Robert you can stop now.” - he said sipping his drink.

 

“No I just.... what happened Aaron? After.... after you crashed.”

 

“I don't really wanna talk....”

 

“Because your mum is Robert's number one fan and I don't know how the hell that happ...”

 

“HE SAVED MY LIFE ALRIGHT.” - he said suddenly with a raised voice. - “He saved me. I told him to leave, to save himself but.... he wouldn't.” - he said quietly. He felt the tears in his eyes and he knew he's gonna start crying in any minute.

 

“I didn't...”

 

“Of course you didn't know.” - he scoffed – “Because Robert is such a selfish person, he would never do that, right?” - he asked mocking him.

 

“You cannot blame me for thinking that.” - said Paddy. - “It's just... not very Robert like.”

 

“Because you don't know him. That's what I've been saying for god knows how long. He would've stayed with me.” - he said shifting on the sofa to look at Paddy directly. - “The man that you loathe so much, he wanted to sacrifice his own life for me, because he loves me. Do you get it?”

 

“I do.” - answered Paddy not daring to look in his eyes.

 

“Do you really?”

 

“I... I don't wanna fight, but I... I just cannot forget what he did to us.”

 

“You are unbelievable.” - muttered Aaron shaking his head.

 

“I don't... I …. I just want you to be happy.”

 

“Robert makes me happy. Look I don't wanna argue. Let's just move on, alright.” - he said standing up. He heard Paddy calling after him but he didn't listen. He just wanted to go upstairs to their room, but he was so angry, didn't even look around, and he almost collided with Robert.

 

“Hey, hey, what's the rush?” - he asked smiling, before he saw Aaron's face – “Are you alright? Aaron, you're okay right?”

 

“I'm fine.” - he sighed. He didn't know if Paddy was still there, or he was eavesdropping, but at this point he didn't really care. - “It's just, I had some words with Paddy.” - Paddy was indeed there, and he could hear every word, and now that he had a chance to listen in, he wasn't about to waste the opportunity.

 

“Oh, I see. Let me guess, it was about what a fuck up I am.” - he laughed. Paddy rolled his eyes, of course, Robert and his ego, part of the reason why he hated him.

 

“Oi, it's not funny.” – said Aaron hitting his arm. - “I'm fed up with his behavior.” - he said and Paddy started to panic. He didn't wanna lose Aaron over that pillock. No doubt he's gonna tell Aaron to keep his way out.

 

“Well, can you blame him.” - answered Robert. Paddy was honestly surprised to hear him say that. - “I didn't exactly make a good impression.”

 

“But you've changed.”

 

“Yeah, but you can surely understand why he doesn't see that.”

 

“How can you be so calm about this?” - asked Aaron. He didn't understand his fiance, not one bit.

 

“After almost losing you? Aaron, I can deal with him hating me, I don't care. I only care about you, being here with me.” - he said. His voice sounded so soft, so caring. _He couldn't fake that could he?_ Asked Paddy himself.

 

“But sometimes it drives me mad that he doesn't see how much you've done for me. And we still need to talk about what you've said in that car.” - told him Aaron. They both know what he meant. Paddy could only guess, especially after what Aaron told him earlier.

 

“I don't wanna talk about it.” - said Robert quietly. - “It was the worst case scenario, but you got out...”

 

“Because YOU got me out. I'm only alive because of you.”

 

“Well Adam helped as....”

 

“But you got me out of that car. You.” - he said stroking his cheek. - “Come on, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I have a much better idea.” - he smiled.

 

“No... no... the doctor said....” - started Robert.

 

“Screw what the doctor said, I've waited long enough.” - he said kissing him. That was the point where Paddy decided to go back to the pub as soon as possible, without them noticing that he was even there in the first place. He couldn't get Aaron's words out of his mind. Maybe he hated Robert, and they will never be friends, but, he can try to tolerate him, for Aaron's sake.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have prompts you can send them in my way, as long as it's not AU and it would fit into canon. Not just the affair era, every sl is game now. 
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
